satellaviewfandomcom-20200214-history
BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge
BS Super Mario USA (ＢＳスーパーマリオＵＳＡ パワーチャレンジ) is a remake (pseudo-sequel) of Super Mario USA (which is based on the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2) for the Satellaview, an add-on for the Super Famicom. It was the first Mario platformer game to make use of the Satellaview's Soundlink features. General info The gameplay is essentially the same as the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. 2. The game was released in four installments. In each one, the play was sent to a different SMUSA "World". The goal was seemingly to collect the Gold Mario Statues located in each level, defeat the boss, and then find and beat Wart, who was now hidden in areas where Warp Zones were previously. The player could select the levels in any order and return to the levels as often as desired until the "episode" ended at around :50 minutes on the clock.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - BS Super Mario USA, Week 1. Satellablog. 22 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Super Mario USA, Week 1. Satellablog. 22 May 2008. As the gameplay episode progressed, an audio drama would stream via St.GIGA's Satellite radio, which would tell the narrative of the story. Plot outline The plotline seems to take place after the original Super Mario USA. The King of Subcon placed Gold Statues of Mario around his kingdom as thanks for the previous time he defeated Wart. However, the Birdo trio, Mouser, Tryclyde, Fryguy and Clawglip are apparently stealing them.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - BS Super Mario USA, Week 4 ( AKA Kiddo skips around). Satellablog. 5 June 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Super Mario USA, Week 4 ( AKA Kiddo skips around). Satellablog. 5 June 2008. Differences/additions Numerous differences exist between BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge and Super Mario USA. Among them: * The game has a built-in clock (meant to be in sync with real-time) that has the game start at around :05 minutes in and end at around :50 minutes in. * The player starts the game off as Mario. Character changing is forcibly done in timed events. * An interesting new feature is the addition Mario Statues. Picking up one of these gives Mario an extra life and fills his life meter. There are three of these in each level, plus one obtainable from the end-of-the-world boss. They are usually out in the open, but sometimes are hidden in Subspace. Levels can be played over again in order to obtain all of the statues. It is unknown whether there is a reward for collecting them all. * Coins were added to levels. * The "Today's Results Screen" temporarily records the Mushrooms, Cherries, Coins, Mario Statues, defeated bosses, and current level. * A points system was added. Points can be gained, among other things, by defeating enemies in various ways. * Key sequences in the narrative are accompanied by events that occur in-game. The most common of these are the character portraits at the top of the screen which show which character is talking. Other events may include powerups, power-downs, obstacle-spawnings, or the revealing of secrets. Seiyu content Another major difference between Super Mario USA and BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge was the extensive use of seiyu voice-acting. Mario, Kinopio (known as Toad to English audiences), and Peach all have speaking parts. *Mario sounds like he does on ads. *Kinopio sounds similar to modern interpretations but without the gravelly voice. *Peach sounds like a motherly figure. While gameplay progresses, numerous voice-acted enemies also mock and harangue the player. Don Churuge (Mouser to English audiences), Chokki (Clawglip in English), Hibobo (FryGuy), and Katherine (Birdo) all have speaking parts. *Don Churuge sounds like a punk. *Chokki speaks in English. *Hibobo sounds like an old karate master. *The three Katherines (who were allegedly voice-acted by actual transsexuals) sound stereotypically gay. Release info Being episodic, BS Super Mario USA was released on a weekly basis. The four episodes were premiered during these weeks:list of Satellaview Soundlink games, arranged in order of release date. Retrieved 2009-12-16. The time-frame in which these episodes were featured was likely 7PM. They were rebroadcast multiple times, but as a full schedule of releases for the Satellaview is not available it is uncertain exactly how many. Music The Satellaview's Soundlink-capabilities allowed music to be streamed via Satellite radio. This game used this to enhance its soundtrack with songs that could not be performed via the Super Famicom's soundchips. As the game played, music from the Super Mario World Soundtrack and Super Mario Bros. 1, 2, 3, Hop! Step! Jump! - as well as new, original compositions and jingles - would be used in place of the traditional Super Mario USA music. Surprisingly, none of the music is actually remixed or arranged from the original Super Mario USA.KiddoCabbusses. Listen to the Satellaview - Musical Pieces from Live Broadcast Games (Part 1?). Satellablog. 5 May 2008. Cameos *In Satellawalker 2 - Satebou wo Sukuedase!, BS Super Mario USA's Event Plaza, the giant Birdo tower, is one of the decaying Event Plaza buildings hidden under the lake. External links Footage of game recordings from actual broadcasts. These show how the game plays and the audio drama that accompanies it. * Footage #1 - Original VHS clips from Week 1 circa 1996. * Footage #2 - Original VHS clips from Week 4 circa 1996. References Category:Games Category:SoundLink